La princesa Luna y el príncipe sapo
by brujaverde
Summary: Luna Lovegood es sonámbula.    El profesor Snape sufre de insomnio.    Esta es una historia de una amistad que se desarrolló en medio de  y gracias a  trastornos del sueño.


Disclaimer: Luna Lovegood y Severus Snape, así como el entorno en el que se desarrolla la historia, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creadora JK Rowling.

La idea de este fic surgió de la película de "El Príncipe mestizo", cuando Luna le dice a Harry que duerme con zapatos porque camina dormida. Se desarrolla durante el séptimo año, por lo que nos saltamos un poco el canon, ya que se supone que Luna no regresa después de Navidad.

_**La princesa Luna y el príncipe sapo.**_

Habría que reconocer que fue un buen cambio.

Sin corazones flotando por todos lados. Sin alumnos idiotas en la enfermería por sobredosis de filtros de amor. Sin hordas de lechuzas entregando cartas de amor (o vociferadores, dependiendo del caso), a la hora del correo.

Sin las sonrisas condescendientes de Dumbledore.

Pero bueno, esa era una línea de pensamiento que no quería seguir.

El profesor Snape sufría de insomnio. Era difícil dormir en su situación.

Era un buen hombre debajo de todas esas capas de amargura. Esta noche, como todas las anteriores desde casi el inicio del curso, acompañaría a Luna Lovegood a la torre de Ravenclaw y eso aliviaría de algún modo su conciencia.

Al principio había pensado que se trataba de una broma o de algún movimiento de la _resistencia_. La chica caminaba rumbo a la torre de Astronomía. Vestía un camisón, sin ninguna capa encima, pero sí llevaba zapatos.

—Lovegood. —Susurró arrastrando las palabras como ya era habitual en él—. ¿A dónde cree que va? —Preguntó a sus espaldas.

La chica no contestó, pero se volvió hacia Snape. Los ojos se veían apagados. Inconscientes.

—Perfecto. —Murmuró Snape para sí—. La Lunática camina dormida.

Con un movimiento de varita, la obligó a regresar por donde había venido. La escoltó hasta la sala común de Ravenclaw. Estando allí, contestó la pregunta que le daría acceso, pero antes de que la chica entrara, le ordenó:

—Haga el favor de dormir con algo más de ropa. —Pronunció fuerte y claro, evitando mirarla. No quería ni pensar en los mortífagos pervertidos que rondaban por el castillo.

Para su sorpresa ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y asintió enérgicamente.

A la noche siguiente, se la volvió a encontrar. Pero en esa ocasión llevaba un juego de pijama de pantalón y camiseta.

— ¿Cree que no tengo nada mejor que hacer? —Le preguntó esa segunda noche.

Pero la verdad era que efectivamente, no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Excepto dormir y ese era ya un placer vedado para él.

Así habían pasado las noches siguientes. Se convirtió en una rutina que, aunque el profesor Snape no lo reconociera, había extrañado durante las vacaciones de Navidad que la chica había pasado con su padre.

A veces le hablaba y ella respondía. Casi siempre incoherencias.

Pero esta noche Luna no estaba por ningún lado. Había recorrido casi todo el castillo, pero simplemente no estaba. Después de sancionar a un par de parejas que al parecer no habían perdido el espíritu del día de San Valentín y recordarles, no muy amablemente que el toque de queda ya había pasado, decidió salir a tomar aire fresco.

El frío le calaba hasta los huesos, pero eso no lo acobardó. Si alguien sabía de torturas físicas, ese era Severus Snape.

Salió por la puerta principal y luego de echarle un vistazo al lago, recorrió una buena parte de su perímetro. El cielo estrellado e indiferente pronto perdió interés para él y decidió regresar para buscar otra vez a Luna. Pero una figura a la orilla del lago, llamó su atención.

Si no se equivocaba, era ella.

Lo único que le faltaba era que además de caminar, también le diera por nadar dormida.

Pero ella no tenía intención de saltar al agua.

—Lovegood, ¿qué hace afuera? —Cuestionó, aunque sabía que no obtendría una respuesta coherente. Solo necesitaba hablar de vez en cuando con alguien que no lo odiara o fuera despreciable.

Para su sorpresa, ella contestó:

—Observo las hadas de hielo. —Dijo en tono soñador.

Perfecto.

Snape se quitó su capa y se la colocó en los hombros a Luna.

—Gracias, señor sapo.

— ¿Señor sapo?

—Sí, —contestó cándidamente—, usted es el príncipe sapo, ¿no? La gente huye de usted porque no saben que es un príncipe.

Snape sonrió con amargura. La niña no estaba consciente de cuánta verdad se escondía en sus palabras.

— ¿Y cómo se rompe el hechizo? —Preguntó Snape con la vista fija en el lago y sin guardar ninguna esperanza de que hubiera un contra-hechizo.

—Con el beso de un amigo. Si quiere yo puedo ser su amiga.

— ¿Y estaría dispuesta a besar a un horrible sapo como yo?

—Usted no es horrible. Si fuera un snorcack de cuerno arrugado tal vez lo sería y me daría miedo, pero aún así lo haría. Además siempre me cuida.

Snape frunció el ceño intentando evitar las emociones que lo embargaban sin demasiado éxito. Y sin quererlo recordó a una niña como la que tenía al lado que también era capaz de besar a un sapo tan horrible como él.

— ¿Quiere intentarlo? —Preguntó Luna, rompiendo el confortable silencio que se había instalado entre ellos.

—No. Mejor la acompaño hasta su torre… princesa.

Luna permaneció observando el lago, sin verlo de verdad. El profesor Snape tomó su varita, pero antes de que la encantara para regresarla a su sala común, ella volvió a hablar:

— ¿Tiene miedo de dejar de ser un sapo?

—Me gusta ser un sapo.

A través de los ojos dormidos de Luna se podía traslucir la decepción.

—Puede intentarlo, pero no se lo recomiendo. —Dijo Snape después de una pausa, emocionado involuntariamente por la trasparencia de Luna.

Ella sonrió con sinceridad. E inmediatamente lo besó en la mejilla. Lo tocó con sus labios, ignorando la escamosa piel del príncipe sapo y se quedó un momento así. Snape necesitó de toda su voluntad para moverse de sitio. Eso no era algo que pasara todos los días. De hecho nunca pasaba. No logró recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que había recibido una caricia sincera y sin malicia como esa.

— ¿Funcionó? —Preguntó al fin Snape, conociendo de antemano la respuesta.

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**

Esta historia participó en Potterfics y quedó en el octavo lugar y estoy muy contenta por ello.


End file.
